Natsu goes to see fireworks
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Team Natsu decides to go see fire works but meet a family and natsu puts a huge smile on there faces.


"Natsu! The fireworks are starting!" A blonde teen girl calls to her best friend.

"I'm coming!" Said boy calls back.

Natsu runs to wear she was sitting amongst the field of people there to see the fireworks.

Natsu slides on to the blanket just as the first one starts.

"Hey natsu get the popcorn?" A raven haired boy asked. "Or did you eat it all befor you got here?" He joked.

The first few fireworks were testers so they weren't that great.

"Nope. I got a metal pot with popcorn kernels that way I could make it fresh here and I wanted eat it on the way back! Pretty smart huh?" Natsu said pulling out some oil a pot and some unmade popcorn.

"Yes very good natsu." Erza says giving one of her rare smiles and eating her cake.

Natsu smiled a wide toothy grin at that. He then poured oil into the pot put a few kernels in clamped the lid on throw it up and blow fire on it until he heard the kernels go pop.

Erza gray Lucy and happy had all seen natsu make popcorn before so they just watched the fireworks. But the people around them watched natsu make popcorn dragon style.

The pot came back down and natsu caught it with no problem even though it was practically on fire. He then took off the lid to pour the rest of the kernels in covered securely and throw it back up in the air.

"Natsu hurry up." Gray complained and looked at the dragon slayer to find a groups of people watching natsu in total awe at how he made popcorn.

"Erza look natsu's got fans." Gray said to the armor class women.

"Haha I bet he doesn't even know it." Erza says with a chuckle.

Natsu then stopped hearing popping and let the iron pot drop and caught it.

"Gray I need some bowls." Natsu said without looking up as he took off the lid and onto the ground.

Gray made a big ice bowl and handed it to natsu with a chuckle as natsu jumped when he heard clapping.

He looked up to see a bunch of people surrounding him and gave them a questioning look as he took the ice bowl from gray.

"They were watching you make popcorn." Lucy explained trying to his her laughter.

"Well popcorn making is not that interesting." Natsu said dumping popcorn out into the bowl.

"It is when you do." Erza said with a smile.

"I just made popcorn no biggy." Natsu said with a shrug and put the bowl on the blanket to share with the others.

"Natsu are you aware you make popcorn while blowing fire?" Happy asked.

"Yes I am it's a skill that took years to perfect happy and you were there before it came out good." Natsu said watching the fireworks now into the massive explosions in the sky.

"Well not everyone knows these skills or even seen it." Erza said.

"Fine fine whatever I'm awesome I got it." Natsu said waving it off.

A few minutes later of oohing and awing natsu asked. "I wonder what fireworks taste like?"

"Natsu you are not going to eat the fireworks." Lucy says sweat dropping.

"I was just wondering. After all that popcorn making I really won't something to eat." Natsu replied looking at the fireworks while drooling.

"Natsu you ate most of the popcorn and made seconds for your self. How are you still hungry?" Lucy asked then realized it was natsu and shook her head saying, "nevermind I asked I don't won't to know."

"I was just curious that's all." Natsu said shrugging.

"How about I fly you up there to see!" Happy suggested.

"Yes!" Natsu said and before anyone could stop them happy flew natsu up to where the fireworks where aimed.

Natsu could hear the people setting off the fireworks yell to stop. But he also herd gray call "set them off already it won't hurt him!"

And with that they set one off and began to pray for no one to die.

Natsu saw it coming towards him and happy. When it exploded he ate it before it disappeared.

"Ewww! That was disgusting!" Natsu said shaking his head in distaste.

"Was it worse than those flames that guy from when we met Lucy shot at you?" Happy asked with honest curiosity as he flew back down to their friends.

"Oh totally! Fireworks are disgusting! Oh so gross!" Natsu said trying to get rid of the taste.

"Your an idiot." Lucy said.

"Hey mister!" A little girl said to natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked with his tongue sticking out trying to rub of the taste.

"Can you make it say happy birthday with your fire?" She asked hopefully.

"Sweety leave the nice man alone. I am sorry." A older looking women said.

"Are you the mother in question?" Natsu asked and got hit in the face by Lucy for that.

"Oh no are mom is dying of cancer and it's her birthday so we took her to see fireworks for the last time." The older girl said sadly.

"Oh I am so sorry." Lucy says apologetically.

"What's your moms name?" Natsu asked the little girl.

"Gale!" She says automatically.

"Ok then. Keep your eyes on the sky gray here will send up a ice flare when you're settled in with your mom." Natsu said and when gray tried to protest natsu just gave him the look of do this and I will owe you a big one.

"Fine." Gray huffs out.

"Thank you mister!" The little girl says. As natsu and happy fly away to the firework stand.

"Wait you can't be in here!" An attendant says.

"Right now there's a little girl out there with a dying mother on her birthday say I can't do this and I will turn you into a fish stick. Understand?" Natsu said glaring at them all and looked to the sky for a ice flare.

When it shot up natsu got ready. He shot up happy birthday gale! May all your wishes come true!

"There done. Happy got some food?" Natsu panted out.

"Yup!" Happy said handing natsu a large bunch of fiery papers which natsu just eats with a content smile while the fireworks workers faint over all of this.

"Let's go she's that girls mother now!" Natsu says with a big old smile.

When they got back to their friends natsu got ambushed by three women. They all were crying and hugging him and saying thanking him.

"Natsu you're just getting all sorts of attention tonight aren't you?" Erza said mockingly.

"Aww you're just jealous. I think it's adorable!" Lucy said with hearts in her eyes.

Natsu started I blush and hid in his scarf Because of all the attention he wasn't used to getting.

"Your welcome. If you guys ever need anything go to fairy tail and tell them the salamander sent you." Natsu said waving to the three women and he swore he heard them saying "that was the salamander! Holy crap!"

He laughed at this and the others just looked at him funny but he just kept laughing all the way back home.

**Thanks for Reading! this was Four pages long one of the shortest stories i have ever written!**


End file.
